Meeting Fang
by Smrtygurl
Summary: Max gets set on a blinde date with Fang. They have some fun until some trouble comes by.... This is my first fanfic EVER! Don't kill me if you hate it...please...
1. Best Blind Date I've Ever Had!

I sighed as I stepped into the car. This is the sixth time my friends set me on a blind date. I am to meet the batchelor in 5 minutes. My dress shimmered in the moonlight. It was a topaz brown, with a hint of silver. My necklace jumped off my neck as I hopped out the Acura. I almost tripped on my dress, but a pair of arms caught me.

His soft brown eyes winked as I stood up. And his smile dazzled me with me with joy.

"Are you okay?" he asked in his melondy-like voice. It wasn't long for me to reply.

"Yuh-yea, yea, I'm fine," I said stuttering. I tried to stand up.

"Hmm... clumsy, fancy, stutters... You must be Max."

"Last time I checked I was," I said playfully.

We sat down at the table that faced the corner. We joked and ate. When he muttered about me being different...

"In a good way?" I said in a high voice.

"Maybe..."

I scowled at him and he laughed. Instead, I threw a piece of bread and he caught it in his mouth.

The soup came and the funny-looking waiter left.

"Hey doggy, there's a thing called a spoon," I joked.

He looked at me as if I was speaking gibberish. And he then did an "ohhhh" face and picked up the spoon by the wrong end. I laughed.

My perfect date ended as Medusa enter the room with her "sisters."

"Hello, Lissa," I muttered in a gruff tone.

"Oh, I didn't see you there, Max!" she exclaimed.

_Yea right._

"And who is this?" she asked me.

"This is ...umm..." I began.

"Fang," he ended.

"_Awww! You finally found someone!_" she exclaimed as if I just found out how to walk.

"We'll being going, Max's friends are leaving," Fang said as he excused us.

"Nice save," I said as we walked out the door.

"Thanks."


	2. Getting Home

**_*Please review!_**

_

* * *

Can this date ever end?_

I picked up my shimmering purse and headed toward his car. When I got in, I strapped on my seat belt quickly.

"Who do you _think_ I am?" he asked, " Do I _look_ like a car _maniac_ to you?"

"No.....Just an instinct," I said," All my friends drive really crazy."

He said nothing and just drove.

We reached the shore. It was just a couple of minutes 'til sunset. I sighed.

"What's up with the long face?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"It's nothing! I'm just sleepy a bit"

He was never gonna let this go.

"Umm... What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?" He asked, changing the subject.

_Smart boy_, I smiled, "Chocolate."

And came a whole bunch of random, irrevalent questions.

I stopped answering questions, and he stopped think of them.

"Look," he pointed at the red sun.

"I think it's really romantic, too."

* * *

He dropped me off at my front porch. I took my coat and hung it over my arm.

And we did everything a date should end, kinda sappy, though.

He leaned over toward me. I leaned closer to him. Our lips met and I felt as if I was in heaven.

"MAX COME INTO THE HOUSE THIS MINUTE!! YOU STILL HAVEN'T CLEAN YOUR ROOM!" Mom cried from upstairs.

Fang snickered and I punched him on the arm.

He gave me one last kiss of the night.

"'Night, Max."

"Good night, Fang," I said as I waved good-bye.

I walked in the door and shuffled up the stairs.

I hopped on my bed.

_That was the best date ever!_

**"MAX! CLEAN YOUR ROOM, OR ELSE YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 2 WEEK!"**

"Coming, Mom!" I shouted.

* * *

**_*It was shorter for a reason_**


	3. Movie Date

**(A/N) Yes, the flock is normal, they do deserve it anyways, I might have some grammar/spelling mistakes...Deal with it! And sorry I haven't updated! I have a life too ya know!!**

I walked reluctantly down our carpeted stairs. I saw Mom tailoring something for Ella.

"Max...Honey, you didn't do the chores that I asked you this morning. I had to rush to all the shops on the list, AND make food," Mom said calmly, I had a bad feeling about this, "Ever since I let you go out with your friends, you've earned a humongous attitude." And she started ranting about all the stuff I've "done." I groaned.

About 5 hours later, Mom finally let me go. I kicked my bedframe and wondered how fast Mom calms down: 1 minute she yells at me, and the next, she gave a boring lecture about chores.

My phone rang. I picked it up and heard Romeo's voice through the transmission.

* * *

"Hey Max," He greeted me.

"H-h-hi," I stuttered. He chuckled.

"So.."

"Yea?" I asked anxiously.

It stayed like that for an awkward couple of minutes.

"I was wondering, would you like ot go on a second date, if you want," he broke the silence. Of course_ you _would know what my stupid reply would be.

He picked me up in a sleek silver Mercerdes. I saw him in casual clothes. Something any boyfriend would wear to t he movies. I couldn't believe he's taking me to a chick-flick. I put on a random black t-shirt with a denim jacket, a mini skirt with leggings. I am amazing at pretending. He thought I took forever to go to the movies and I kept that thought as it was. Seriously, I took the time between him arriving at my block and him ringing the annoying doorbell.

We bought a popcorn and a coke. I didn't want anything, but he bought me a chocolate bar anywas. Isn't that romantic? He kept his arm around me the whole time when we sat down. I just cuddled in it. Neither of us actually had any idea what the movie title is, let alone the plot.

I actually thought he would take me home after the movie ended. Once again, I'm "wrong." He drove to this really romantic lookout cliff thingy. I saw the stars shining brightly. Somehow I saw his name. Again, a wonderful, perfect date...And then I woke up. I heard my cell ring.


	4. McDonald's

**(A/N Yes, their normal. Oh and they know each other too, and if you pay close attention, I stole a few bits from other authors. Wink Wink.)**

**

* * *

**

Fang's POV

"Hello?" Max asked.

"Hey, are you free tonight?"

"Yea."

"Umm...Wanna catch a movie tonight?"

"Sure."

"Pick you up at seven?"

She hung up. Score! Now it's only noon...What should I do? Maybe-nah. I looked at the ceiling. What do girls do when a guy asks her out for a date? Do they scream and call up all their friends? I wonder...My cell beeped, someone texted me.

**Iggy: nice goin**

**Me: wat do u want?**

**Iggy: i heard u got a date w/ max**

**Me: stay outta my life**

**Iggy: y?**

It took my a while to figure out what **y?** meant..

**Iggy: **_**why?**_

**Me: cuz**

**Iggy: just cuz u told me so?**

**Me: yea...**

**Iggy: HI MOMMY!**

**Me: ur dead**

**Iggy: good to know...**

He's blind..That's all people really know about him. They left out that he is a son of a bi-...Never mind... I swear there's something wrong with that kid...

* * *

**Max's POV**

What to do...what to do... UGH! Thinking aabout Fang makes my head hurt and my heart pound- you never heard that. I got up and called up Nudge. It's been a long time since she came to me with some "boy" trouble.

"Yea?"

"Hey, I got this major headache and it reminded me of you."

"I hate you," and she hung up. That killed about 5 minutes of my waiting time. I got up and headed for the fridge. WHAT?!?

"ELLA, DID YOU EAT ALL THE CHOCOLATE CAKE I BOUGHT YESTERDAY?!?!"

"MAYBE!"

"DID EVER TELL YOU THAT I HATE YOU?"

" 'BOUT A MILLION TIMES!"

I sighed, I swear, there's something worng with her...

I opened my closet. Nothing good to wear. I hopped into the attic and looked for one of Mom's old dresses. I grabbed an old blue dress, and brought it to my room and got some sissors.

Wow, I didn't recogonized when I was done. I grabbed my black jeans and hopped into Fang's black convertible.

"Nice shirt," he commented.

"Thanks, and what movie are we seeing?"

"I have no idea. Got any ideas?"

"Nope."

"Action, drama, or romance?" he asked whe we reached the monoplex.

"Drama and romanc's too sappy, and I think I saw 2012 already," I said pointing to the board. **(A/N Does anyone know what the board's called?)**

"That leaves New Moon."

We bought the tickets and grabbed 2 seats in the back. I was wondering how New Moon's not romance. Maybe because of the werewolves that seem to physic all the time. Fang didn't seem to enjoy with half the girls were blowing kisses when Jacob Black came in and the other half squealing when Edward was in the shot. At the end of the movie, all the girls were arguing about who's hotter.

"That's 2 hours of my life I'll never get back," Fang complained. I'd have to agree.

We drove home listening to the radio. Katy Perry was on and I immediately turned it off.

"What day is?" I asked.

"Saturday."

"Good, Mom works overtime today."

"Want some dinner?"

"Sure."

He picked the most fancy restraunt of all, McDonald's. I grabbed a fry and dipped into ketchup. My cell rang.

"H-" gulp "Hello?"

"Max, Mommy and Daddy have work today, can you come and watch us?" Angel asked innocently.

" 'Kay," and I hung up.

"Max, if you wanna go, I'll drop you off."

We finnished eating and dorve over there. I got out and Fang followed. We leaned toward each other-

"Oooooooooooo," Gazzy laughed.

"GAZZY, let them have their moment!" Angel argued.

"Why should I? Are you giving me the mom look- ANGEL!"

"I should go." I said slipping away.

"I'll stay and help."

"Are you sure? These kids might hurt you, Fang! They get into your head." He laughed.

"You know, you've got a really nice smile." And sparks flew, I think I found my other half.

"Angel, what are you- Don't you dare! AHHH!! ANGEL!!"

"I think we should go inside and see what's going on." I pointed to the open door and the Gasman with oatmeal in his pants...

* * *

**(A/N What do you think?)**


End file.
